When Will You Grow Up?
by LaceratedHeart
Summary: The final year of school for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. All she wants is to see him grow up, all he wants is for her to go away.
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Ever Grow Up? **

**A/N: So here's the deal…I've been getting frustrated with myself. I want to keep the characters in character and slowly move into something. So far I haven't been able to do that. I scrapped a story or two and am going to start over again. Now that things are calmed down around here I plan to be writing much, much, more often. I'll be good. And if I'm not, I give you all full permission to flame to death. Alright? Anyways, on with this new and better story. If there is something you feel should be done, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

He would never learn. He would never grow up. Hermione Granger fumed in her room with her new school books that she had just purchased for the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hated the pompous Malfoy, him and all his family.

As Hermione sat, organizing books and putting them neatly away, packed and ready to go for the new school year. This would be her final year at school. After this she would be an adult, out in the world on her own, with only her friends and family to back her. Not that she was concerned about getting a good job within the wizarding community. She had perfect grades, perfect scores; there was no job that was too much for Hermione Granger. The thought perked her up a bit, taking her mind of the encounter with the pompous jerk known as Malfoy.

"If only someone would deflate that ever growing ego of his. Annoying little bugger…Stupid ferret…if I had my way…" she trailed off, grumbling to herself. Only being pulled from her thoughts when two sets of sniggers reached her ears from the door way. Looking up Hermione smiled.

Her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter stood in the door way, watching her talk to herself. She chucked a pillow at them, Harry caught it and acted offended.

"Now, now Hermione. We were just enjoying watching you talk about the Ferret in such a way. It brought us some sort of joy, Merlin knows we could use some humour these days." A frown crossed his face as he looked down at Hermione, tossing her the pillow. Catching it Hermione sighed softly, nodding her head ever so slightly.

"To true, Harry. With the attacks on muggles growing it won't be long before we're all forced to face the facts. Who knows how many people will actually be at school this year. With all the fear…" Ron shuddered, Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Hermione stood, walking over to the two boys, hugging them close. "We need friends now, more then ever." She left out the impending sentence that they really needed Harry to stay strong because he would end up being the one to face Voldemort in the end. Every knew that, even Harry.

"She's right mate. We have to stick together like we always have. Especially know, with what's right out there. But hey, we're us. Even when things seem to be getting really bad we pull through, right?" Harry and Hermione both nodded their heads, hugging each other tighter with a universal sigh.

Everything had been so quiet. Diagon Alley had been very calm and quiet, with little cheer like there usually was. Less people out in the open, and the ones who were, were always out with a large group. Moving slowly through the streets as if something was going to leap out and attack them at any moment. This is the fear the Voldemort had put in each and every person, muggle, witch, wizard. Everyone was scared of what was to come. Who would be there to face the Death Eaters and Voldemort? It was a question that only the magic community could think about. The muggles merely thought about when this seemingly meaningless killing would end.

"These are the times we only heard about. Or didn't, I suppose. The things we study about but don't ever expect to happen in our lifetime. Now look. We're all living in fear. All because of one stupid man…" Harry's face was full of anger, and hate. Not just for the innocent people who are already dying, but for the innocent lives of the people who had died in the past; including his own parents.

"It won't last forever, Harry. This fear will only go on so long as we allow it to happen. We can stop it, but we have to have time, you have to give it time." Hermione looked up at Harry.

He moved his arm from around Ron and slammed it against the wall. "I'm tired of waiting, Hermione. I'm tired of sitting back and watching as all these innocent muggles are killed. It's not their fault that this is happening, it's mine." Hermione shook her head, as did Ron.

"It's nothing to do with you, mate. You couldn't help that Vol…Voldemort came after you. That he made it into a portkey. None of that is your fault, mate, none of it." Ron patted him on the back reassuringly, Hermione rubbed his arm. Harry seemed to sag a little, like the weight of everything was weighing him down.

"I dunno, guys. This is just…" Harry trailed off, running a hand through his hair and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We know, Harry. But we're here to help however we can. That what friends are for. You can lean on us anytime." Hermione gave him a smile, nudging Ron to do the same. Harry brightened a little bit, smiling some in return.

"You're right. I don't think I would have made it this far without you two and all the others. I just hope those others are going to be around too. We need as much help as we can get now." All three nodded their heads, giving each other looks before smiling and hugging once more.

"You three hungry? Supper is nearly ready." Molly's voice rang up the stairs at them.

"Yeah, mum. I'm starving!" Ron practically ran down the stairs, the mere mention of food could get Ron to do anything. Harry and Hermione shook their head, laughing, following Ron down the stairs and to the large dining area of the Leaky Cauldron.

Sitting around the table were most of the Weasley family, the twins coming to visit with the family for dinner, as they had since the family had been in Diagon Alley. The only person missing was Percy Weasley, and they doubted that Percy would ever sit with the family again. At one time it broke Molly Weasley's heart, but now it's almost like he was never there. Harry and Hermione have become part of the family. Adopted by the Weasley family since the first time that they had ever spent part of the summer vacation at the house.

It was a full table, full of talking and laughing. Everyone trying to be heard over everyone else. The twins talking of business with their father, Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch, and Hermione, Molly, and Ginny speaking of the year to come. No one touched on the topic of Voldemort, Death Eaters, or anything that pertained to them. Wanting to keep the light air of the place now. It seemed to seep into others as well, making everyone slightly more cheerful. Not that there were that many people in the building, most people were to frightened to be anywhere but in their own homes.

Stretching out and finishing the last of desert, the people of the table slowly started to make their ways to their own rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last at the table. Having a final talk of the last of their years and Hogwarts and what they would down outside of it.

Hermione yawned and her eyes drooped closed slowly, though she forced them open.

"Maybe it's time we headed off to bed to, eh? I think we're all tired and we have to be up and ready to go to King's Cross station tomorrow. Time for another year of school." Hermione smiled at the thought and nodded her head, pressing her chair back. Standing up and stretching out a little bit she waved goodnight to the boys and made her way up to the room.

Changing into her nightgown and sliding beneath the warm covers of her bed, she fell asleep with a slight smile on her lips and warm food in her stomach.

"I wish this wasn't happening, Harry." Ron looked down at the table, picking at the chipping wood with a fingernail.

"I wish it wasn't either, Ron. But we don't have a choice anymore, do we? We're up to our necks in trouble, we have to keep our heads above it." Ron nodded slowly. Harry's eyes slid around the Leaky Cauldron, taking in everything before looking back at Ron again. "This could be the last time we ever see this place."

"Nah. We'll get through this and everything will be just as it used to be. People will be less scared, and we can all move on with our lives. Once he's gone that is." Harry grimaced.

"It could happen Ron, it very well could." He gave Ron a serious look and Ron nodding, taking a long look about the place before standing up.

"It's time for bed, mate. If we don't go to bed now our heads will be filled with the same fear that is scaring everyone else right now. It's time we face the fear rather then cower behind it. You can't run away from an enemy forever, right? So let's face him head on now." Ron looked down at Harry, slightly surprised at himself.

"You're right Ron. I guess I've been spending to much time thinking of what could happen, the big ifs, rather then what is happening." Harry stood up also, slowly turning around and then facing Ron once more he smiled some. "We'll make it through this, like we always have before." Ron nodding and walked around the table to clap Harry on the shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile and walking upstairs to his room.

"See you in the morning, mate."

"Yeah, see you in the morning Ron."

Both boys strolled into their rooms, crawled beneath the covers, and stared at the ceiling for a long time before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Will You Grow Up?  **

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter, I have no intentions of owning Harry Potter. The only person who does is J.K. Rowling and I can only hope to be half the writer she is.

Chapter Two:

Draco Malfoy woke up bitterly. A house elf by his head squeaking in that annoying pitched voice they have that it was time to get up and get ready to go to another loathsome year to school. Grumbling to himself he merely rolled onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. This year would be horribly different.

Everything he knew would be changed. Many of his so called friends would be off with their parents fighting on the side of the Dark Lord. His father may have escaped Azkaban, but that doesn't mean that he was going to run over and sacrifice his life for his father.

Or anyone else.

Shaking his head, Draco slowly rose from bed, stretching his thin but muscular arms above his head. Stomach flat and not overly defined, legs thin like his arms. His bright blond hair was tousled from just being sleeping, as well as growing ever longer, resting just below his eyebrows now, hiding the crease that seemed to be a permanent fixture on the boy's face.

"Utterly ridiculous. I don't want to go to school yet, I feel as if summer went by far to fast. Not to mention the fact that everyone is going to be terrified." A frown crossed his face, as he thought, sitting on the edge of his bed, forearms draped over his knees. "But of me or of what I could possibly do to them? I don't know, and I don't really want to find out, but it doesn't look like I have much of choice."

He shook his blond head, making his way to the shower, preparing for a nice, warm, comforting shower before he was forced to go to Kings Cross Station. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he turned the various dials on the wall, adjusting the water to how he felt this morning. A comfortably warm shower with a light smell of a peppermint.

Once he was dressed in fairly muggle gibe, he made his way outside, peering back over his shoulder at the place he called his home, shaking his head slowly as he let out a faint sight. "Not even so much as a goodbye." Draco snorted, strolling outside the gate of the house, it seeming to shimmer and then disappear from view.

Yawning widely Draco shook his head once more, his eyes resting closed as he heard the rest of the student body getting on the train. The older students noisy with greetings from long times away from each other, the first years scurrying around, unsure of where they should sit, binding together in little groups and moving around to where ever the older students weren't.

Draco couldn't help but crack a faint smile at this. Remembering back in his first year when he thought, even then, that he ruled the school. After all, it was all in his father's pocket. Clearing his head of any thoughts of his father, he merely waited in the department he was in, knowing the ever studious head girl would show up at anytime now. His arms crossed across his chest, in a relaxed fashion.

Hearing the door to his compartment open he cracked open an eye, flashing the girl a brief smile before sitting up straighter and opening both his eyes now. "Hello there, Granger." Seeming slightly stunned from his smile she returned it, however absently. He chuckled faintly at this.

"Hello Malfoy. You seem to be in a good mood, should I be concerned?" Hermione Granger, the perfect little witch, was joking around with Draco Malfoy. The world surely was coming to an end.

Draco raised an eyebrow, giving her his ever famous smirk. "Not this time, Granger. Maybe at a later date." He winked and she grimaced. Much better.

"Disgusting, Malfoy. That was certainly unnecessary. I'm only here to get the information needed and then I'm heading back, I would rather avoid chit-chat with you." Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor girl. Sitting down across from him, and looking out the window at the platform, a small smile on her lips as she saw the waving parents to their children. Her hands rest over her left knee, fingers laced together.

Draco took the moment to scan over her, much like any male would. Still in muggle clothes it was easy to see the tan she had attained over the summer, from where ever she went. Her skin was a nice rich brown colour now, her fingers slim and long, her whole body thin, though curvaceous. He scanned his eyes over her face, nose small, a splattering of freckles across her nose and her cheeks, giving her a cute appearance. Long eyelashes rested on her cheeks when she blinked. Deep brown eyes seeming to give their own faint glow; not unlike that of Professor Dumbledore.

He saw her glance at him from the corner of her eye, he simply flashed another smile. He watched as she tried not to smile back, unable to hold it in though she cracked a small smile. He was able to see her white teeth, perfectly straight and clean. Her pale lips curved upwards, her whole face seemed to brighten with even the small smile. He brushed a hand back through his hair, looking away from the girl sitting across from him. '_Idiot, Malfoy! What're you thinking? She's still the same little goody that she always has been, not to mention she's not exactly fond of you, nor you her.'_ He nodded his head slowly, clearing the thoughts away.

She seemed to find it humourous that his thoughts were being in a way vocalized. She laughed very softly, a hand moving to cover her lips. He couldn't help but think it was one of the cutest things that he had ever seen. The way her eyes closed, her mouth opened just a small bit to emit a soft and gentle laughter from her mouth. One of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. He never paid much attention to her laugh before, finding it to be just another thing to loath her about, that she could have happiness and good friends when he had neither. Now, the more he heard it, the more he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to be able to make her laugh always.

When she slowly stopped laughing, and he frowned she tilted her head. Suddenly everything she did seemed to be adorable. He grumbled some, crossing his arms across his chest once more, giving a bit of a sour look. Blinking several times Granger watched him.

"You alright, Malfoy?" He slouched a little in his seat, crossing his arms still across his chest and looking out the window.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just stop being so bloody cute, 'right Granger?" She stared at him, her mouth open a little bit. A rather dumbfounded look on her face. He leaned forward, pressing two fingers beneath her chin and closing her mouth. "Looking like a git doesn't suit you, Granger."

She leaned back, the slight dumbfounded look still rested on her face; she seemed to be looking at him like he had sprouted two heads from his shoulders or something. He watched her open her mouth several times and then close it, as if preparing to say something but unsure of what to say.

"D-did you just tell me to…" She trailed off for a moment, staring a minute more. "To stop being so 'bloody cute?'" He laughed outright now, he couldn't help it. Her utter confusion was adorable; he leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently.

"I think I did, Granger. You're not very good at listening, though, are you?" She laughed, somewhat nervously as she pressed her back against the seat. "I'm not going to eat you, Granger. Lets face it, we have to work together, and I don't really want you dead, do I?" She shook her head slowly, raising an eyebrow slightly anyways.

"I suppose not. But you're being awfully strange; did you get hit in the head sometime this summer?" Draco merely laughed, leaning back and shaking his head.

"Not at all, Granger. I just figure that it's better to work together then try to be so…How do I say, distant, rude, annoying. It won't hurt anything, now will it?"

"Well…No. It wouldn't I suppose. Getting along would be for the best. Sorry for assuming the worst, Malfoy." Neither one noticed the train had even started moving on it long trek to Hogwarts. Until the door to the compartment opened and two letters were handed to each respectfully. Both of them opened their letters and read, nodding their heads now and then. Looking up at each other they shrugged. Hermione tucked her letter in her pocket and stretched out, looking out the window.

"Thought you were going to go back to your friends now, Granger?" She blinked, looking over at him before shrugging somewhat.

"They can wait. I spent the last week with them non-stop. They can last a little while without me." She gave him a little smile, bringing her legs up and crossing them on the seat, looking over at him, her whole composure seeming to relax little.

They talked, not as friends, nor of anything important, just talked like acquaintances. Now and then either would laugh, nodding a head or shaking depending on the situation. Eventually Hermione stood, bidding him goodbye because she had to change into her school robes and at least let he friends know she was alive. He nodded his head as she strode from his compartment, leaving him in silence.

"What am I doing? Talking to the muggle-born Gryffindor. I've got to be losing it or I wouldn't be doing this, would I? No, I don't think so…" He shook his head slowly, resting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Letting his thoughts wonder where ever they might take him.

'_What has gotten into me? I just spent all that time talking to **Malfoy** for Merlin's sake. I think I've finally lost it…But maybe he's grown up. Maybe my yelling at him in the middle of Diagon Alley over the summer did him some good.'_ Hermione shook her head slowly, sliding into her school robes, pinning the head girl badge on her robes.

Harry and Ron had been curious as to what had taken her so long, just about to send a search squad after her to make sure that Malfoy hadn't eaten her. She had assured them that she was fine, they had just gone a little over time in talking, the meeting lasted longer then it should have with questions about the forthcoming year. Naturally they believed her, and it wasn't all a lie. She and Malfoy had gently touched on the subject of the coming year and what could happen in it. Though neither wanted to delve to deep into the subject matter.

Sitting back with her friends she stretched her arms above her head and settled in for the last few hours on the train, talking about her vacation and everything that had happened, just like every other year. Hermione smiled at the remembrance of the years past, less serious then this year would be, but still just as happy as always, never wanting to think too much about what was to come, without much hope of the future. It seemed so drawl now that their headmaster was killed, by Snape nonetheless.

Yet it seemed odd that Malfoy was back, the only one who knew the truth was Harry, but he didn't seem to want to tell the world what he had seen. It was as though he heard Malfoy's story and felt bad for him. Knew how it would feel to want to sacrifice everything for family. Harry had a respect for that. He resents that Malfoy would be so giving of his own life for people who he barely even liked. It just showed that even Malfoy had a heart. No matter how much they all wanted to think that he didn't have a heart, it seemed clear that he had.

On the plus side of things, Malfoy seemed somewhat kinder, in a broad and obtuse kind of way. Like he was trying his hardest to be as kind as possible, no matter how difficult that may be for him. Hermione found it hard to be angry with him when she could clearly see that there was more behind this story than anyone knew about and more than anyone would ever know about. How long this niceness that they were seeing in Malfoy would last was a question she couldn't answer. It could last forever, or it could only last one day. Who was to say?

As the train slowed to a stop in the Hogsmead station, the students piled out of the train, first years being directed towards Hagrid, the rest of the students head to the carriages that will take them to the castle. Hermione turned around slowly as she looks over her shoulder. Malfoy stood there, holding open a carriage at the front of the pack and motioning her to come forward. She looked back at Harry and Ron, the carriage seemed crowded anyways, with mostly boys and Ginny. She shook her head, she doubted that she would be missed in that pile.

Stepping into the carriage and sitting on one side of it she watched as Malfoy slowly climbed inside and shut the door, giving the "invisible horses" the signal that they could all go now. Hermione let her eyes scan over his face once more. It seemed to hold an impassive expression, not really showing anything whatsoever. She settled back for the brief ride up to the castle, outside being cool, but not freezing, and fairly dry with the faint hint of moisture in the air.

"Let's try to make this year as good as possible, eh Granger?" Hermione jumped at the unexpected words from Malfoy. She nodded her head slowly in response.

"Alright. You be good, I'll be good." Malfoy nodded, lapsing into silence once more, hands folded on his lap as the castle loomed ever nearer.

This could prove to be on interesting year after all.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. An oddly busy week, no excuse, yeah yeah. But here's the next installment. Hopefully won't be such a long wait for the next one. ;) I'll get right on it. Should be up by mid-week, possibly before hand with the right sort of encouragement. 3**


End file.
